The Measurement Core will provide consultation and technical support to investigators on a [unreadable]ange of measurement issues. The specific aims of this core are to: 1) advance knowledge and use of innovations in methods and measures that will specify the mediating variables, relationships and outcomes underlying health status and health disparities, 2) train and support investigators conducting minority aging research in the use of methods, design and analytic techniques congruent with their project goals; and 3) assist the Administrative Core to disseminate state-of-the-art quantitative and qualitative methods for examining health and health-related constructs in minority elderly populations. The main work of the group will be to provide expert measurement consultation in the general areas consistent with the expertise of the core members: data collection and instrument development, survey design, sampling, translation of traditional design and analyses plans to community contexts, and secondary data analyses. Specific types of expertise found among with Measurement Core investigators, such as cartographic modeling, economic analyses, workforce issues, chart stimulated recall, and literacy assessment are invaluable as RCMAR investigators develop studies to address racial and ethnic health disparities among older persons, many with multiple comorbidities. This core will also develop a modular seminar series on Methodological Issues that will be available to the Investigator Development Core. We will collaborate with other Centers at Penn to identify existing data resources important to supporting RCMAR initiated research, as well as lead efforts to collaborate with Penn Centers in modifying existing databases to accurately characterize minorities with multiple comorbidities. We will work closely with the Community Liaison Core to promote the use of a Community Based Participatory Approach (CBPR). Finally, we will provide research findings and methodologic innovations to the Administrative Core for dissemination to local and national constituents and to the National RCMAR Coordinating Center.